Heretofore in the prior art it was known to provide a cap insert with a groove for engaging the lip of the container such that when the cap was tightened down, the insert would form a vapor-tight seal with the container, thus protecting the contents of the container against ambient moisture.
It was also known in the prior art, that to protect pills in a container from breaking as a result of vibration, cotton or other soft, flexible materials would be placed on top of the pills and wedged between the cap and the pills. While the cotton served its intended purpose, it was subject to being misplaced or damaged by the user in repeated pill takings, such that after a certain time the residual pills remained in the container without the cotton.
There is now provided by the present invention a unitary container cap which provides both a vapor-seal while simultaneously protecting the contents against damage through shaking, and in a preferred aspect serves as the overcap as well to lock to the container.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a container cap which is multi-functional.
It is another principal object of this invention to provide a container cap which eliminates the need for multiple container and cap inserts.
It is another object of this invention to provide a container cap as aforesaid which is of unitary construction.
It is another object of this invention to provide a pill container cap which simultaneously provide pill protection against breakage as well as moisture degration.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a container cap as aforesaid which further locks to the container body.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a container cap which is readily manufactured of relatively inexpensive materials and yet is safe and practical in use.